candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Guess the object (Round 7)
.................................................................... TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” Asked Questions and answers #Can you sit on it? If you do, you are a bad guy! #Can you find it in Candy Crush Saga? Well, if you find it, your computer is glitching... #Can you eat it? x2 But that's nasty... #Is it harmful? #Is the object commonly used in daily life? #Is it found at school? #Do students or other administrators normally take it to school every day? #Is it found in a typical household? #Is it tangible? #Is it (or closely related to) the color red? Blue? Green? Orange? Purple? Pink? White? Black? Brown? Yellow? Gray? Or does it come in a variety of colors? A variety of colors #Is it round? The Earth merely is #Is it man-made? If yes, then this is going to be the headlines #Is it an animal? Ke$ha made a song about that #Is it something in computers? Please be more specific #Is it living? #Is this something to do with Maths? I would rather do some Maths instead #Is it a virus? Are you?? #Is it a carnivore? #Is it a mammal? A reptile? An amphibian? A bug? Mammal #Is it found naturally in Asia? Europe? Australia? North America? South America? Africa? Antarctica? The oceans? Mainly North America #Is it a human? Finally!! #A child? Baby, baby, baby ooh!! #Is it an omnivore? Or a herbivore? Omnivore #Is it found in a typical petting zoo? #In what type of habitat is it usually found in? Urban #Is it endangered? Technically #Is it a bird? Haven't you read the above question??? #Is it famous?? x2 Ask a more objective question please #Is it somebody on the Candy Crush Saga Wiki? x2 No #Is it a male or a female? x2 Female #Is it a type of occupation? Please ask questions related to human and animals... #Who is a person that comes in a variety of colors anyone? Please note that their eyes, hair, mouth and fingertips have different colors than their skin, so they come in various colors #Is it a harlequin? #Is it a feeling of human? How can you sit on it?? #Is he/she dead? Don't curse him/her #Is she a singer? x2 #Is she an actress? #Is she fictional? #What is her nationality? (Party in the) USA #Is she still active in her profession? #Is she old? (45+) #Has she appeared in any live shows as MCs, judges or hosts? #If yes, can you give examples? NO #Is any of his/her songs in now 50? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? #Is she single? Don't know #Has she been more than 5 films? #Is she from Disney? #Appears on Now 50? Probably not #Are you sure its not wildoneshelper? Don't try to insult me! Haha! #Search it up to see if he/she is. Wouldn't you just ask a question??!! #Are you very sure its not Wildoneshelper? LOL You CRUDEL!! Jk #Are you turly truly sure it's not Wildoneshelper? You turly want to insult me, isn't it? Just joking #Are you turly truly turly truly turly truly sure it isn't WILDONESHELPER? Yours turly, Wildoneshelper the girl #Are you, in all of CCS wiki, turky sure that it is not Wildsdonehelper? Turkey in the wiki!! #Is this person scared if Wildsdonehelper? This question is a stub. Please expand it. #Is this person on the CD Now 50? #Is two or three of this person's songs currently a big hit? Supposedly not in US #Will a person like me from California US know this person (unlike Lefty's object)? Well, it depends #Is she half ukrainian half american? #Is she blonde? #Is she ginger? #Has she performed in action movies? Please be more specific #Have any of this artist's songs been used in films? Probably not #Have any of this artist's songs been used as the main soundtrack to a film? #Have she won any awards for her musical or acting contributions (such as an Academy, Emmy, Grammy or Tony award)? #Is she a solo singer or a group singer? Solo #Has she voiced any characters in cartoon movies? #Is she a pop singer (a singer who sings pop music)? Can you get the answer before August? #Is she married? #Is she singing on stage? #Is she dark-skinned? #Does she have a solo album? #Was she on "The Voice" before? #Has she appeared on American Idol before as a contestant or judge? #Are you, for the love of the world, tiffi, the man, the Easter Bunny, the Bubblegum Troll, and all of Candy Crush and its excitance, truly sure it isn't you? Well better go ask Crazy Dave for this one! #Is she American? Wrong guesses #Oyster (Well you're not a bad guy if you sit on it :)) #Chameleon #Dinosaur (Well, show me how you can eat it!) #Buffalo (You could sit on it I think) #Lamb #Cow #Kangaroo #Armadillo (Reminds me of Armada music) #Pitbull (You PIT!!!! You BULL!!!!! (Extracted from an anonymous 4Rer)) #Groundhog #Scallop #Porcupine #Hedgehog #Dolphin #Turkey #Moose #Chicken #Cake (An animal??) #Tiger #Whale #Mouse (It is quite similar with the answers given in the questions and answers section, but no) #Cannibal #Raccoon (What on earth?? Did I just say it is a human?) #Beavcoon #Rat (RAT IS NOT A HUMAN!!!!!!!!) #Chuck Norris (Finally someone guessed a name... I wonder when will this round end...) #Wildsdonehelper (Who is he??) #Lefty7788 (Well, if yes, then they thought you are a mammal in the wild through a lot of guesses...) #Dustbin Ga*ber x2 #Tik Tok (Ke$ha's songs much?) #Tiffi #Diana Ross #Katy Perry #Adele #Britney Spears #Whitney Houston #Ke$ha (We R Who We R!!!) #Miley Cyrus x3 (I DON'T came in like a wrecking ball!) #Demi Lovato x2 (Like a skyscraper...) #Lady Gaga (I was born this way...) #Jennifer Lopez (Dance your papi!) #Paris Hilton (Oh well...) #Beyonce (This girl is on fire............ Wait, wrong song) #Shakira (La la la la la la la lol) #Selena Gomez (Football player much) #Alicia Keys (This girl is no fire............... Wait, wrong lyrics) #Taylor Swift x2 #Wildoneshelper (I'm not a girl!!) #Idina Menzel #Adele Dazeem #Nicki Minaj #LeAnn Rimes x2 #3primetime3 #Mariah Carey #Celine Dion #Christina Aguilera #Madonna #Barbara Streisand #Mel B #Vanessa Hudgens #Wintermelon43 #Ashley Tisdale #Janet Jackson #Carole King #Kristen Bell (Will you guys just ask more questions??) #Kate Winslet #Paula Abdul #Mandy Moore (Sounds like Andy Warhol?) #Janet Janson #Malinda Kathleen Reese (That's too long to be the answer) #Typhoon Tip (Apparently he doesn't know it is a joke because this is a record-breaking typhoon) #Jennifer Hudson (Sister of Jennifer Lopez to be exact, joking) #Stacey Q (Katy B's friend?) #Renee Sands (Taylr Renee's daughter? Joking) #Kat Graham (Reminds me of The Voice) #Camila Cabello #Victoria Justice #Anne Hathaway #Hailee Steinfield #Amanda Seyfried #Amy Adams #Gwen Stefani #Irene Cara #Lea Michele Sum up by Wildoneshelper *Mammal *Human *Female *Singer and actor (eventually...) Have a rest with this song! (Updated each week) Credits *KSHMR - ¡Baila! *I like the ball in the sink! *No animals are harmed upon creating the round by Wildoneshelper. *Give up! Give up! Tune in and slam the door! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests